l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mochatchikkan
Mochatchikkan, "Casting-down-the-stalks-of-grass-with great-skill", was the nezumi term for their unarmed combat fighting style. It relied on instinct and finesse, using the Nezumi's natural weapons to great affect. Way of the Ratling, p. 51 Those who practiced this art erre Called mocha'mocha ("grass cutters"). Way of the Open Hand, p. 87 Survival The Tch'tch (Rememberers) of the Nezumi frequently found the meditative practices of Motharchikkan valuable for preserving and ordering the memories, so Mochatchikkan survived with them the Terrible Day. During the dangerous years following their society's downfall, the Tch'tch taught Mochatchikkan to any who could learn it. Chitatchikkan used to practice this art, and rarely a Crab learned it basics. Style Mochatchikkan was believed to predate the Terrible Day. This art used frenzied, nearly uncontrolled movements . Despite its appearance, Mochatchikkan was an extremely precise combat form. Way of the Ratling, p. 88 A standard attack involved hurling oneself at the enemy headlong, shrieking, biting, and clawing, all the while. A mocha'mocha might appear insane, but the practitioner was a calculating warrior. A great deal of variety in style existed between one tribe and another. Movements The basic movements were punch, kick, bite and grapple. More elaborate techniques were: * Rake: a raking attack with the claws made the nezumi's opponent to be blind and eventually to lost an eye. * Leap-Over: the Nezumi leaped over his opponent's head, attacking from behind. * Tail Punch: This maneuver could be performed while the arms and legs were restrained, or while performing a successful Leap-Over. * Weapon Bite: those nezumi who had Sharptooth could catch the weapon in his teeth, and sometimes destroyed. * Tail Grab: those nezumi who had Clever Tail could attempt to make grappling attacks with its tail, to make a subsequent attack with his claws, weapons, or teeth while maintaining the grapple. Purpose Mochatchikkan was a tool of survival, used to defend themselves and their tribes. Many Nezumi embracde the sryle merely because it was a remnant of their civilization that somehow escaped being devoured by Tomorrow. Training Training began when Nezumi were young, a ritual that united the entire tribe. When one Nezumi began his exercises others joined in, until eventually the entire tribe performed in unison. The finest warrior in the tribe acted as the teacher until another Nezumi proved himself more skilled. Training was conducted in the open air, surrounded by nature. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 88-89 * A novice began to harness the energies of his own survival instinct, allowing him to keep fighting, or to concentrate on escape, despite distractions. * The intermediate student learned to draw upon his cool focus to enter a greater frenzy in battle. * The advanced mocha'mocha could throw himself into a flurry of motion that confused an opponent. * The expert possessed incredible focus, even as he seemed to enter an uncontrolled fury. * The master was an occean of calm surrounded by a forest of chaos. Human Training Humans attempting to learn Mochatchikkan must alter many of the moves out of necessity. Some of the wilder kicks and strikes were difficult without a tail to provide balance, only the most desperate Crab samurai would consider biting an opponent. Nezumi called the modified style of Mochatchikkan used by humans Krtich'chifchikkan ("humans-stumbling-about-with-great-skill"). Way of the Open Hand, p. 88 See also * Mochatchikkan/Meta Category:Nezumi Language Category:Martial Arts